Goodbye
by FOXGIRL200
Summary: With college and the impending separation drom friends and family fast approaching, Jo is less than excited. Leaving everyone: Jess, Tori, Jade and...August is probably the most difficult things she's ever done...


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **Goodbye**

Jo settled herself atop her bed, inches from _him,_ yet not so far that she couldn't feel his eyes follow her every move. He was nervous-she had known him long enough to recognize _that_ look-though she had no clue as to why. They had been dating for two and a half years-since they were both sixteen-and now they were off to college, _separate_ colleges. She and Jess had already shared a tearful farewell with Tori and Jade, who'd lasted less than two minutes before the loud, heartbroken sobs of their eldest and only guardians wafted in from the kitchen. They had suffered through the usual "we'll call each other all the time" conversation. Yet, somehow those words were less than comforting. Already, she could feel herself losing the battle with her feelings. College…was different than high school. This time Jess wouldn't be there to protect Jo from the looks the stares…the comments. Jo would be alone. August slowly, _finally_ turned to face her. She knew what was coming. Jo closed her eyes and waited. One second…two seconds…three seconds…four. August cleared his throat.

This was unlike him…so foreign that Jo resisted the urge to question if the boy before her was truly August Earnest Jones. Though not overly loud and brazen, there was a certain confidence, sureness about August that wasn't present now. Even as they sat atop her bed (something Jade had miraculously allowed) she couldn't notice how…different he looked. Gone were the soft, slightly pudgy cheeks and childlike smile she'd grown to know. In their place lay sharp cheek bones and a confident if not somewhat proud smirk. He was gorgeous, more so than in high school. Jo had changed as well. Gone were the occasional emotional breakdowns over her scars; gone were the majority of her prankster ways (though she still enjoyed an occasional trip around LA in her pajamas). They were changing…a little too suddenly. It was all so confusing. Ever since their respective acceptance letters arrived in the mail, something had changed between them, become strange. They weren't Jogust anymore. Now…now they were August Jones and Joanne West. It saddened her. It worried her. It was odd…frustrating to think about. August turned to face her. Blue eyes met storm cloud grey.

"I never did congratulate you on getting that scholarship did I? I'm proud of you, Joker."

Joker…

Joker…

Joker…

 _Joker…_ the name had never been more welcome. Jo hadn't the heart to tell August that she'd absolutely despised the nickname during the first tentative, awkward stages of their friendship, but, like most things he did, the name grew on her. To many it was just a name, a sign of affection between two halves of a teenage romance but in reality it was so, so much more. The name was like a signal between them, a silent declaration of just how much they truly understood each other. It was a promise to always be there for each other. While Batman and the Joker were enemies according to the actual show, Jo and August's use of 'Batman' and 'Joker' was a term of endearment, something specific to them and only them. Along with other things: pranks, hide-and-seek and book club to name a few. In truth, their use of the names was their own tentative, shy way of expressing their lo-

"Thanks…"

This was wrong…it was awkward and tensed; forced and everything that their relationship wasn't! What had happened to them? Once upon a time they were partners in crime; he was her second in command; together they were a team. Now…now they could barely look each other in the eye. August shifted. Jo took a deep breath.

"Jade tells me that you and Jess aren't going to the same school, are you worried?"

 _At least he still cares…_ "A little bit…but I'm a big girl; I can handle myself." _I hope…I hope…I hope…_

"Yeah…you can." August ran a hand through his-grown out-hair. "I guess this…is really happening, huh? We're really growing up."

"Yeah…we are." Jo moved to lie on her bed. "I'm going to miss this…Jade, Tori, Jess…you."

"I'll miss you more, Joker."

He'd said it again.

She smiled. "I doubt it, Red."

"You just had to go there." He smirked.

"Would you prefer Batman?"

"Call me whatever you want…Joy."

And for a moment…everything felt all right with the world.

But it wouldn't last long.

"I guess I better go now. I-I leave in a week and Mom wants me to get a head start on packing."

" _I leave in a week."_

"… _in a week…"_

"… _a week…"_

So…it was really happening, and no matter how hard she wish or hoped, there was no stopping the rollercoaster that was her life. In all honesty, she'd imagined what would happen if the group had been sent to different colleges-the goodbyes. But nothing, not even all the blessings and congratulations in the world could have prepared her for the actual reality of it all. She, August, Jess and Kaiten were going their separate ways…for the next four plus years. It wasn't fair. It wasn't supposed to ne like this. She was eighteen for goodness sake, but the knowledge of what was to come made her want to cling on to her friends and cry into their embrace like a five year old that'd lost her favorite toy.

Don't cry…

Don't cry…

"I'll miss you…I'll miss you so much." she buried her head in August's shoulder.

"I'll miss you, too, Jo." August's voice was hoarse, gravelly. It couldn't…could it be that he-no way. Jo looked up from her place in his should. And to her shock…tears! Heavy, heartbreaking tears were spilling from his eyes. It quickly spurred on her sadness. In the entire times she'd known August, she had only seen him cry _once_ -upon hearing of his birth mother's death. He was more angry than sad he'd explained.

" _Why are you angry? I thought you didn't feel anything toward her after all this time…"_

" _I guess I just-just wanted to ask her why she did what she did. I mean, I can understand her being angry at being settled with the son of her rapist and all, but why take it out on me. If she hated me so much-if she hated me…" his voice broke with barely restrained sadness. "Why not give me up for adoption. Why did she think it'd been a good idea to-to…Arrgh! Damn it"_

"Do you really have to go _now_ ; can't you stay for a little while longer? Jade's ordering pizza."

"I...guess my mom won't have a nervous breakdown if I don't start packing _immediately_."

Dinner went off without a hitch. Jo could sense a tell-tale quiver in Jade's voice from time to time, but all in all, everyone managed to keep it together…until August prepared to leave. He stopped at the doorway, a tentative smile playing at his lips. He took Jo by the hand and faced Jade head on. With a playful smile he asked, "Once more, for old time's sake?"He pulled Jo into a brief kiss.

And Jade smiled, sniffled and asked, "Where the hell are my scissors?"

She didn't want him to leave-dinner ended a little too soon for her liking-but their time had all but run out. It was time. August loaded the last of his things into the trunk of his parents' car and slammed it shut. She hadn't looked at her the entire time. She wanted him to stay, to unpack his bags and put everything back into his room. Jo wanted his lips on hers; she wanted to feel his affection. She wanted to feel his hands rove over her body, his lips on her own. The sun had barely risen when he'd called her to come to his house. Jess, eager to see Kaiten off, quickly offered a ride and upon arriving at their destination, all but tackled the boy, pressing her lips firmly to his. Watching them, it almost seemed like nearly three years hadn't passed since their first date. It seemed like time had stood still.

"They haven't changed a bit, have they?"

"They really haven't…but maybe that's a good thing." Jo allowed her head to drop onto August's shoulder. He snaked his arm around her waist.

"We'll have to leave soon." August's voice was tight.

"I know." Jo said.

"I'll be able to visit eventually." He said.

Eventually…

She had never hated the word more than in this moment.

"I know."

"Come with me real quick…we still have about fifteen minutes." August led Jo into the house and up to his soon to be former bedroom. The walls and the bed ad been stripped bare, erasing any trace that the room had once been occupied. It was…a slap to the face almost. It just made the reality of what was happening all the more real. With a kiss to the forehead August duck into his en suite bathroom, returning seconds later bespectacled for the first time in front of her. He smiled at her look of bewilderment.

"…Wow…"

"Surprise…!"

"Wow…"

"Yeah…I promised to let you see what I look like in my glasses…and August Earnest Jones does not break promises."

And almost before he could finish the sentence, Jo lunged into his arms, fastening her lips to his with a crushing force. Their lips caressed each other, danced with each other. It was, Jo noted sadly, the last kiss the two would share for a while. She let her hands comb through his hair. She wanted to memorize the feel of him, the smell of him. She didn't want to forget a thing. She could feel his hair as loose strands fell over his shoulder and onto her. Jo hadn't known what to expect when August had informed her of his plan to let his hair grow a bit, but she absolutely loved the results. In the recent months, Jo found herself unable to resist running her fingers through his hair, reveling in the playful purr he'd release as a result. Of course, purring led to kisses…and kiss led to other things. They hadn't crossed _that_ line yet, but they had come dangerously close more than once. His hair, along with the rest of him, drove her absolutely insane.

"August, Joanne, it's time to go!" she could hear Mrs. Jones' voice.

No…

No…

No…

Five more minutes…please!

Slowly, unfortunately, August pulled away from the kiss, his face less than happy. Jo sighed, a less than convincing smile on her lips. This was it…he was leaving.

"Let's go college boy."

"There you are; come on; we have to soon now if we want to avoid traffic."Mr. Jones said.

"Alright…just give me a moment, okay?" he turned toward Jo. Blue met grey.

And he said it…

"I love you, Joanne April West…and I always will."

"…I-I love you, too, August Earnest Jones…and I always have."

"I'll see you soon." August said. "Joker…JoJo, Joy, Anne, Babe, Sweetheart, Gorgeous…" he smiled at her look of confusion and embarrassment. "I won't be able to call you those names in person for a while…I'm making the most of the time we have left."

She smiled. "Alright…I'll miss you, Batman, Red, Auggie, Gus, Earnie, Babe, Sweetie…"

"'Earnie'? That's new."

"Just thought of it…I love you…so much."

"I love you too. I have to get going."

And as he got into the backseat of his father's car beside Kaiten, Jo felt the usual sorrow and despair that accompanied separation. But, somehow, she also felt…happy. Getting into the passenger side of Jess' car (a gift from Jade) Jo sighed. The goodbye had taken a lot out of her, but it had also given her something to hold onto. This was the first time she or August had said the "l" word to each other. And it was the first time she had felt so at ease, so in tune with him. _Maybe this is how Jade feels about Tori…I'll have to ask._

"You look oddly happy."

'

"Something…really nice just happened."Jo said, even as blood rushed to her cheeks.

"What…?"

"It's a nice day; how about we convince Jade and Tori to come out for the day, maybe go to the park, watch a horror movie…y'know…For old time's sake?"

"I know when you're avoiding the subject Anne! Tell me what happened! Please!"Jess put her hands together in a pleading gesture.

"I love you Jess, you know that, right?"

Shock…

Surprise…

"I…know that, Jo. I love you too."Jess thought for a moment. "Did you do something bad? Have you started pulling pranks again?"

"No…We made a deal, remember: only on April Fool's Day…or when someone is _really_ asking for it. I just…want to spend as much time with my family before we…have to leave home."

"You're being sentimental…"

"I suppose I am…" Jo reclined in her seat as Jess started the car. The drive was peaceful, silent. Jade and Tori were already waiting on the front porch by the time the car came to a stop. And in that moment the two looked so solemn, so sad. Jo thought it only natural; after eighteen years, their babies were leaving the nest. Jade wrapped them in hugs as soon as they were within reach. The twins had grown slightly over the past several years, now standing at 5'8'', just barely taller than Jade. Jo smiled. Jade had been so surprised that day in December when she'd realized she was no longer the tallest West in the house. The look of pure surprise on her face was something that would never leave Jo's mind. As Jade released her hold, Jo found herself looking into pride filled grey eyes.

"Jadey…you cried off all your make-up." Jo smirked, a mischievous smirk, a smirk all her own. Not Jade's smirk…not Jillian's smirk. Finally, after eighteen years, Joanne April "JoJo" West had come into her own.

"Joanne April West…I'm really going to miss you."Jade buried her face into Jo's shoulder.

"I know, Jade. I'll miss you, too."

Jess smiled.

Tori shrugged.

It was just the way the family worked.

Time had been going by too fast these past few weeks; one moment then sun was up and shining, the next saw Jo packing the last of her things into the car. She took a deep breath. She took Jade into an embrace then Tori and finally Jess. The goodbye was short and sweet. Jo smiled.

"I love you guys. Goodbye, Jess, Tori…Jade." She allowed herself the luxury of tears, if only for a moment.

"Bye…JoJo." Jade said.

And Jo got in her car and drove off, not looking back as the car cruised along the road.

"…I wonder if it's too late to tell Jade I took the last if the instant coffee…"

 **THE END**


End file.
